10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know About
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: I am redoing and updating my ten facts list. I deleated the other and starting from square one. Ten facts about people from the Harry Potter books.
1. Septimus Weasley

Notes: So I deleated the set of lists I had becasue I wanted to redo the whole things and it was eaiser. I lost all the files I had when my computer died so Ron, Hermione and their kids will be redone too. I hope you all like these, any sugestions for people or things that happen to them are welcome. I will be updating every Saturday, so once a week. And review. I like that.

* * *

**Septimus Weasley – Pureblood –Parents Unknown – Siblings Unknown – Gryffindor – Keeper – Dueling Club – Owner of a book store – Husband of Cedrella Black Weasley – Father of Walter John – Michel Samuel – Arthur Saoirse Weasley**

1. He was a small baby, small really until he was in his mid teens. He grew 9 inches between the end of 5th year and the next Christmas. He topped out at 6 foot 7 inches; build like a house, full beard. If it wasn't for the hair and eyes he'd questions if little Art was his boy.

2. He was a smart boy. He liked to take things apart and see what made them go. His mother would go into town and buy him something Muggle that didn't work and give him five knuts if he could make it work again.

3. He met Cedrella properly during a dueling club practice. They hit it off quickly and started dating within two weeks. He didn't get why her sisters hated him because of the house he was in. When she was disowned for marrying him it was the first time he knew something was happened in their world that would change everything.

4. He and Cedrella were married 3 months after she conceived their first child. They had to do it that way. The laws were clear that unless she was carrying his child that her father could prevent their marriage and sell her to the highest bidder. So after they went and proved he was the father they went to a small church and got married.

5. He loved Quidditch, loved flying, he could have gone pro but he was married before he went back for his seventh year and a father before the end of that year. He couldn't go off for months at a time to play Quidditch and leave his wife home. When he went to Ginny's first game as a pro he got tears in his eyes.

6. He loved to read from a very young age. Books were really the only think he spent his extra money on, he got a gallon a month from his father for doing things around the house. When he opened his first book store at 27, half the books in there were his that he put up for sale to file the shelves.

7. He loved each of his daughters in law like they were his own. Jane, Tracy and Molly were perfect for each of his boys. Jane and Walter moved to the south of France and had 9 sons who all grew up to become France Ministry works. Michel and Tracy moved to South Africa, had 4 sons who all helped them with their rebuilding of the native customs down there. Arthur and Molly had 7 and helped win the war that ended Voldemort's rein.

8. He remembers the feeling of holding each of his boys for the first time. Of his grandsons, all 19 of them, or his one granddaughter. He blessed them, as the head of the Weasley family it was his job to, to give them the power to find true love. It had been something done for 1,000 years. He still won't admit he might have said a word or two wrong with Charles.

9. When his beloved Cedrella died he felt like she took his heart with her. It was hard to go though the day without her smile or laugh or touch. Three months after she passed he went to his Great Granddaughter's wedding; Lily was such a beautiful bride. For the first time he laughed and he felt like she was there with him.

10. He passed at 187 years old, three years after his wife. His only remaining son Arthur, his daughters, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and two great, great grandchildren were with him. He got to say goodbye to each of them and he was glad for it. He pulled Arthur closed and whispered the charm to make him the head of the family. He smiled as he closed his eyes and went to meet his love.

* * *

Next: Cedrella Black Weasley - 06/27


	2. Cedrella Black Weasley

Cedrella Black Weasley – Pureblood – Daughter of Arcturus and Lysandra Black – Sister of Callidora and Charis – Slythren – Dueling Club – Homemaker – Wife of Septimus Weasley – Mother of Walter John – Michel Samuel – Arthur Saoirse Weasley

1. Callidora was the smart one, O's on her O.W.L.'s and her N.E.W.T.'s, Head Girl. Charis was the trouble maker, the one who would get called to the Head Master's office from time to time. She was the proper one, the one who was the favorite. It hurt her deeply how quickly her family turned on her for dating and marrying Septimus.

2. She loved to read about history, her family history and others. She once made a full family history for herself and Septimus, in case any of her children ever wanted to know. She and and her boys would curl up on Sundays and have talks about the family. It was their time together as mother and sons. Some of her best memories are of those afternoons.

3. She liked to go flying over the apple groves when she was younger. It was a calming thing for her to take her broom and just slowly fly around for a few hours.

4. She was always closest to Callidora growing up. They were very much alike and enjoyed many of the same things. Callidora was the maid of honor at her wedding, the only witness other than the small, old man that performed it.

5. She can remember the night she and Septimus decided to start trying for a baby so they could be married. She cried the whole time that night and every time they made love until their wedding night. It wasn't that he hurt her or that she was sad. She was just so damn scared of being free that she couldn't help it.

6. She didn't finish school. She went until March but then Walter came and he needed her. She made Septimus go back because she thought at least one of them should finish. Those three months alone with just her baby for company were hard but she knew it proved that she was stronger than she thought.

7. She loved her sons, her daughter's in law, her grandsons and her granddaughter. But her favorite was always Ron. He was very much like his grandfather and father, the way he walked and talked and loved. He was her little man, when she babysat she's tell him stories like she did her boys.

8. She came remember where she was when she got the news about Fred. She and Septimus were at St. Mungo's trying to help them with the hurt. Arthur walked over to her and hugged her tightly and started sobbing into her chest. She hugged her baby boy and comforted him as best as she could. She cried with him and was thankful, she hated herself for the thought, only one was lost.

9. The day she died was like any other day. She got up and made tea like she always did, she read the paper and went to lay back with Septimus until they both decided to get up for the day. She closed her eyes and woke up to white light. Her sisters were there, her parents as well. For the first time since she was 15 years old she hugged them both and told them she loved them.

10. She watched over Septimus while he was still alive. She had too. She laughed when he did, cried when he did, hurt when he did. She was ready for him the day he came to her. Their two sons and she met him, cried with him, welcomed him. She took him to where she made a home and made love to him, tears falling the whole time.

* * *

Next: Arthur Saoirse Weasley on 6/27/09


	3. Arthur Saoirse Weasley

Arthur Saoirse Weasley – Pureblood – Son of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black Weasley – Brother of Walter John – Michel Samuel – Gryffindor – Gobblestone Club – Member of the Order of the Phoenix – Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects – Husband of Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Father of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Septimus Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter

1. He likes being the baby in the family. He got an extra cookie sometimes if he was too little go off with his brothers, he got extra time with his mother and father, he had big brothers to help him go into a man.

2. He loved to hear about his family history. He made us stories about the people his mother didn't know about, knights and kings he was sure they were. He would dream of being part of those times when he was left out of his brother's games.

3. Molly and he were friends for years before they started dated. It wasn't like Ron and Hermione where they couldn't see it. Their feelings just took a long time to grow into something he knew would last. He didn't want to try before them and fail. He needed Molly.

4. The first war was hard. He lost a lot of friends and saw a lot of things he never dreamed of seeing. But the second war was Hell. His children were fighting it. His daughter was the key for a young man to win it. His son went on a hunt that could have killed him. One son was scared for life, one lost an ear and one his life. The first was was hard but the second far worse.

5. He and Molly would have had 10 children if everything had gone right during all of her pregnancies. Two babies were lost before month 3. But the first, she died one hour after she was born. He had never hurt so badly as he did as he held his little girl and Molly that night.

6. When Fred died he and Molly sat down and had a long talk. They decided to bury him next to his sister who had died so many years before. None of the other children knew so they were told, one of the hardest things he ever did. But up past the apple grove lay two stones, Cedrella Caroline Weasley and Fredrick Gideon Weasley.

7. He got Bill and Fleur after he saw them shopping together one day. Bill's face never had lit up so brightly before and Fleur literally glowed. He understood George and Angelina, they had so much in common and their love ran deep. Hermione and Ron were much like his parents and he loved watching them. Ginny and Harry were a lot like he and Molly so he got that. But he could not understand Percy and Audrey. She woke leather and miniskirts and had tattoos and a tongue ring. Percy was Percy for Merlin's sake. But he saw his son look at her when she was carrying their first, a smile he'd given Molly many times there, and then he got it.

8. He loved being a grandfather. Victoire was the cutest baby he'd seen since his own. He loved each of the 12 grandkids he had. He just wished he didn't feel so old because of them. He is just very glad that his family tends to have virility much leter than normal wizards and Molly can make him feel young again.

9. He was glad that he and Molly had a bit more money after the war, the kids being on their own helped. For a year, about 2 years after the war, they went on an around the world trip, stopping in 57 countries. They just relaxed and enjoyed each other like they hadn't been able to in years. On the very last stop he had a wedding set up, a proper one, like she never got. All their family, children, friends were there. It was his gift to her for being his rock, his love, his life.

10. He and Molly died together. It was rare but sometimes when a wizard loves a witch so deeply that their magic has almost fully joined over years and years they can go together. He knew it was a little selfish to his children, he had maybe 10 more years left, but he couldn't go on without his Molly.

* * *

Next: Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley on 7/04/09


	4. Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley

Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Pureblood – Parents Unknown – Sister of Bilius, Gideon and Fabian Prewett – Gryffindor – Beater – Durling – Slug Club – Member of the Order of the Phoenix – Homemaker – Wife of Arthur Saoirse Weasley – Mother of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Septimus Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter

1. Bilius moved the Spain when he was 20, she was 12, and married a Muggle. He wasn't great at magic and much rather had a quite easy life. He didn't ever come back to England, never saw any of Molly's kids. He was killed during a mugging three weeks before Ron was born.

2. She still misses her twin brothers. They were her best friends. They were everything right in the world. Then she sees George without Fred and knows if they had to go going together was the best thing she could have wished for them.

3. She was very good at magic, still is. She was in the Slug Club after she went to her first dueling Club meeting and beat everyone but the teacher. When Ginny became a member, as silly as it was, she liked knowing that a charm she perfected was the reason her daughter had become a member.

4. Arthur asked her out on her 16th birthday, after she waited for a year. She said yes and the rest was history. Though one note that wasn't public information was that her twin brothers asked him to do it and not wait, like he planned, till St. Valentine's Day.

5. Her wedding was rushed and simple, but she loved it. And when Arthur set up the second wedding it was so perfect that she fell in love all over again. He did little things all the time that made her fall, but that was by far the biggest.

6. She knew a lot of people thought that she was pressed into having a lot of children. But she and Arthur planed for each of them, well not twins but still. The two miscarriages and Cedrella were heart breaking, Cedrella the most. When she went into early labor with Ginny she feared that she would lose another daughter and that was why she was so protective.

7. It took years for her to see her boys as men, even after the war. It was something that she thought most mothers would feel. She just wanted them to be ten forever, just wanted the woman they married to not take her boys away. Thought she still wanted grandkids.

8. She loved how after each grandchild was born and after they watched them Arthur would turn to her and give her a smile and take her upstairs. She needed to be with him as much as he needed to be with her. She loved him more than anything and he her.

9. She got sick toward the end of her life. She had to be in bed or a chair a lot. She hated it, hated not being about to move around and play with her kids. But Arthur took good care of her and she knew in the afterlife she would be well again.

10. She expected to see her brothers, her parents, friends and other family when she and Arthur passed. But she didn't expect to see Cedrella Caroline as a grown woman. She cried hard as she held her and Fred in her arms and just rocked them softly, Arthur behind her.

* * *

Next William Arthur Weasley on July 11th.


	5. William Arthur Weasley

Notes: Sorry for the delay. The HBP permire has messed me all up. What did you all think?

* * *

William Arthur Weasley – Pure Blood – Son of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Brother of Charles Septimus Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Gryffindor – Head Boy - Member of the Order of the Phoenix – Curse-Breaker at Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Husband of Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley – Father of Victoire Gabrielle Weasley Lupin – Dominique Isabelle Weasley Boc – Louis William Weasley

1. When he was born his parents were worried about he was so small, 12 inches and 5 pounds. But he grew faster than any of their other kids and by the time he was 15 years old he was 6 foot tall, by 17 he was a robust 6 foot 4 inches tall, had a muscular build and looked like a rock star.

2. He always wanted to be a great Quidditch player like Charlie. He was a good flyer and a alright Chaser but he would never had made the team so he put his effort into his schooling. He never thought of becoming Head Boy until he found he was on the short list at the end of his 6th year.

3. He had a girlfriend during 5th and 6th year, Deanna McCarver, who he fell in love with over a book about magical parasites. She was a Ravenclaw, Head Girl, Keeper on the Ravenclaw house team. He thought about marrying her, loved the idea of marrying young. He broke up with her when he found out she has been snogging his best friend at the time for over a seven months. He never had another relationship that lasted more than two months till Fleur.

4. He hated breaking his mother's hearts when he went off to become a Curse-Breaker. He knew that she wanted him to become something upstanding at the Ministry, but he would have hated it. He and his father had a long talk about things before he told his mother, it helped him see that as much as it was difficult he had to do what made him happy.

5. When he saw Fleur, the first time, he saw not the Veela but the woman, the shy girl that was born with powers she neither asked for nor wanted. He knew of her from Ron, knew she was a Veela but never saw her use her powers or even talk about them. She was new to England, new to really speaking full time in English, new to living and paying her bills on her own. They became friends because he offered to talk her to a French place when she was homesick.

6. How they got together was something he loved retelling, Fleur always blushed hard when he did. Their whole unit was at a pub one night and she was using the excuse that she had a boyfriend, they were friends and he knew she didn't. He got up and walked over to her, kissing her softly and said they had been dating and if any bloke hit on his girl again he's kick their ass.

7. Bill liked Fleur's powers. As a curse breaker he found anything that effected people splendid. The fact that it enhanced their sex life and that she could calm him down when he needed it, didn't hurt either. Though the one thing that scared him, put pure fear in him, was when she turned into the scary as hell bird that, as he put it.

8. He remembers the night he got attacked. He remembers seeing his face for the first time. He remembers the first time he cried over it, in Fleur's arms in their bedroom. He remembers the first time he made love to her on the beach during a full moon. But unless he sees a photo from before the attack he can't remember what he looked at before. He doesn't know if he's just blocked it but the scars are part of him now, he accepts them. He does like rare meat now, so does Victoire, Dominique and Teddy. He does have some mood swings during the month, but then again so does Fleur.

9. The war was hell. He hated fighting against people that hated his friends, his family. He hated that he had to give up the best part of his life for a war, that his brothers and little sister were in the war, that Fleur was. Seeing Hermione Granger, the girl he knew his brother loved, hurt and in pain and bloody in his guest room made it more real than anything but the scars on his face. Losing Fred was by far the hardest thing that he'd gone though.

10. He loved being a father. His two girls and his son were the best things that happened to him since Fleur. He loved teaching them things, having dinner with them.

Victoire looked very much like her mother, about 5 foot 5, thin, long blonde hair, just a hint of red. She was fluent in French, Spanish, Russian, German and she could read Latin, Head Girl as well. Her Vella powers were about as strong as her mother's, middle of a road as far as Veela's went. Teddy gave a bit of balance to Victoire that he wasn't sure she's get from anyone else.

Dominique always made him think of Ginny and Gabrielle. She was tall, like him, almost 6 foot. She had a light red hair, a fiery temper, sharp as a tack and a good nature trickster. She was a great Quidditch player, Gryffindor Captain and Chaser. Her powers, unlike her sister, were strong and she had almost perfect control of them. David was a vampire and after he got over that fact he learned to accept that he saw how much Dominique and David loved each other.

He chuckled when he looked Louis, he couldn't give him away if he tried. Louis looked and acted just like him, he always hoped for that. He was the only one of his kids that went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Louis had none of his mother's powers, though he liked to point out he got the Weasley charm. Carrie was very much like Fleur in her temperament and he saw a similar relationship to his own.

* * *

Next: Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley on July 19th.


	6. Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley

Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley – Half Blood – ¼ Veela – Sister of Gabrielle Delacour – Beauxbatons Academy of Magic – Quidditch Chaser – Member of the Order of the Phoenix – Curse Breaking Research for Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Wife of William Arthur Weasley – Mother of Victoire Gabrielle Weasley Lupin – Dominique Isabelle Weasley Boc – Louis William Weasley

1. She wasn't the bitch, the word she heard most commonly attracted to her name, nor was she cold. She didn't like to be waited on, she didn't like to be dressed like a doll, she didn't like going to parties night after night. In her heart of hearts she was shy and quiet and simple. The rest was an act put on for the rest of the world, she played it flawlessly.

2. She was a witch and a Veela, both lived inside of her. She could move between them seamlessly, going from the forest with her Grandmother to dinner with her father's parents. She hated it though, hating that they wanted her to forget whatever side she wasn't at the moment. Bill understood, he understood a lot of things that most people didn't.

3. Gabrielle was born the night she was in the forest becoming part of her grandmother's tribe. Her father came to get her so she could be there because he knew she wouldn't want to miss it. Her Grandmother told her if she left she would never be induced properly. She left even thought she knew it broke the old Veela's heart. Her Grandmother died three days later. She never got to say she was sorry.

4. She hates to think of how poorly she did in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Last Place. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth for the rest of her life. She was better, smarter, stronger than she showed. She hates how she acted, half her family-in-law hated her for a long time from her actions during the year. If she had acted better she might not have had the uphill battle with her mother-in-law. Maybe.

5. She moved to London with enough money to take any job she wanted, get a nice flat and have a good social life. Curse Breaking research for Gringotts was a job that let her use her skills of both lives, witch and Veela. She was the best the bank had within a year, she worked late because she had a crush on one of the Curse Breakers who had a habit of working late. Bill Weasley.

6. The early part of her and Bill's relationship was fairy tale. He was her prince charming in every way, he would cook for her, rub her back, go shopping with her, let her overhaul his fashion. She fell in love fast and hard. He was the first one she ever used magic with during sex, consensually of course.

7. The war was something she always knew she'd fight in. When she saw Cedric's body and Harry clutching it, she knew. Their wedding was lovely until the attack but she had to admit she kind of enjoyed the fight. She was damn good with her wand or her claws. She didn't talk about it with Bill, he was not her master nor her boss and he would not control if she fought. They fought together, win, lose or draw, they would be together though it all.

8. She loved motherhood. She loved carrying her children, raising them, watching them grow. She loved teaching the girls about their powers and how to use them: teaching her son how to be a good man like his father. She loved Bill as a father and how much he enjoyed being with the four of them, he was a wonderful father. They had a happy marriage for 100 years, better than a dream. And great sex too.

9. When they had children they both knew Hogwarts and Beauxbatons would both send letters. They agreed that at 11 their children had a right to decide where to go. When Victoire and Dominique decided to go to Hogwarts she hide her disappointment well, it was hard but they were not great at French so she understood. But when Louis picked Beauxbatons she giggled like a little girl and hugged him tightly. He was Head Boy and had a spotless academic record.

10. The end for her was hard, Bill passed on 100 years and 1 day after their wedding. She lost the will to go on, it was the Veela taking over and she spent hours sitting in the grove near their home. She died laying in the grass with her head against a tree, WAW hearts FID 4 feet above it.

* * *

Next - Victoire Gabrielle Weasley Lupin


	7. Charles Septimus Weasley

Charles Mason Weasley – Pureblood – Son of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Brother of William Arthur Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Gryffindor – Quidditch Caption – Seeker – Head Dragon Keeper

* * *

1. He was always outside. Always looking after animals that he founds. He raised rabbits from 7 until 11 and sold them to Muggles for a bit of pocket money. He fell in love the first time he saw a dragon and the love affair lasted the rest of his life.

2. He tried to be friends with his siblings, not just their brother. He and Bill got on well and were always best friends. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all looked up to him and loved when he took them somewhere or spent time with them. But he and Percy never were close. They were just too different. After the war they tried to spend time to together but they were also an older and younger brothers and never mates.

3. He loved his job. Working with a bunch of guys who loves dragons as much as he did. Working to breed them and care for them and educate people about them was a dream come true. But being so far away from his family and friends was not. He went to bed every night with a stuffed rabbit Ginny got him so he felt closer to them.

4. He was in love with Tonks for most of his life. She was the one woman that understood his love of dragons, understood his love of danger. They dated their 6th and 7th year and he thought she might have been the one. But then he moved and she and Remus got together. It changed him and he never had a relationship that lasted more than three months for the rest of his life.

5. He is most proud of Ginny out of his siblings. She is so damn strong, smart and brave. He doesn't know if he could have let someone he loved go off like that and for better or worse not gone after them. She took the break up better than he could have. But in the end she got her love back and his laid in the Black Family tome with her husband in the spot over her.

6. Fred's death was his fault. He didn't come home when his father first sent word there was trouble. He was too scared. He couldn't come back and watch his family and friends fight and die. He remembered when his uncles died and he couldn't feel that again. But then he got there and heard his brother died and he felt as if he'd gotten the Kiss.

7. He knew rumors went around as to why he never married. He found some of them pretty funny. He was gay. He was seeing a dragon. He was seeing a gay dragon. No one knew why he never married. Except Percy funny enough. On Tonks's birthday one year he got drunk and told Percy everything. From that birthday on Percy and he got together and had a drink and took flowers to her.

8. He had two children. A couple he knew couldn't have children because Frank was hit with a charm to make him sterile by an ex girlfriend. He went to the Muggle place and gave his deposit so his friends could have the baby they dreamed of so badly. Charlie Kara Bryan was born 9 months later, a boy Mason Kevin Bryan two years later. He was Godfather to them both and saw them most every day, Kevin was a Keeper too. When they were 15 and 13, the summer after Frank died from a dragon bitting him in half, Kelly asked if she could tell them. Charlie was split but in the end he agreed. Charlie and Mason hugged him and started calling him Pa after that. The Weasley's found out when Charlie finished Hogwarts.

9. He became the Director of the dragon preserve after 30 years as a Keeper. Mason took his spot as Head Keeper and they worked close together. He loved working with his son and seeing how much they were alike. Charlie worked with Hermione and became Deputy Head before she was 30. He got 3 grandkids, something he never thought he would every have.

10. He died at 57. Mason was trying to handle a young Horntail and it was just too strong. Charlie pushed Mason out of the way of its tail and was killed in his son's place. His last words were, Oh shit.

* * *

Next : Percy Weasley


	8. Percival Ignatius Weasley

Percival Ignatius Weasley – Son of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Brother of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Mason Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Gryffindor – Head Boy – Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic – Husband of Audrey Cornwall Smith Weasley – Father of Molly Cornwall – Lucy Jane

1. He hated being the middle child. Bill and Charlie had each other, the twins clearly had each other and Ginny and Ron had each other. He had himself and it shaped a lot of his life.

2. He couldn't read properly until he was 10. It wasn't something that was easy and he fought tooth and nail to hide it from the rest of the world. No one, not his mother, or siblings knew he would stay up far into the night trying to read books and crying when he couldn't. When he got it he never felt so free.

3. He was not as good looking at Bill, not as masculine as Charlie, not as funny as the twins, not as brave as Ron and not was gifted in magic as Ginny. But he was smart. He had that going for him and he used it. But he couldn't see the forest for the tree when it came to people with power. It was why he never ran for Minister. He was scared what he'd do with power.

4. He didn't want to fight in the war. Didn't want to believe people he knew would, that his family would. He was older than Ron and Ginny and yet they fought proudly. It made him feel sick to think about.

5. Audrey was the best thing that ever happened to him. With her spike heels and her mini skirts and her puck rock style. She was as different from him as she could be. And yet they were a perfect match. He loved her for loving him.

6. Molly and Lucy were two of the other best things that happened to him. He loved his girls deeply and never once wished one was a son. They had all their mother's grave and style and all his smarts. He knew he need to get the charms up so they couldn't sneak out quickly.

7. He liked his job the longer he did it. It wasn't a glamour job like he wanted and thought it would be. But he did a lot of work that turned the Minister's head. He ever helped Hermione pass a few laws about Horse Elves.

8. He grew gray quickly and by 50 he didn't have a red hair left. Audrey on the other hand seamed to age half as fast. It made him laugh when people thought he was a cradle robber.

9. He went with George to Fred's grave every year and spent the day with him. It made them much closer, as sad as that was. They grieved together and it was much needed each year.

10. He died a year before his wife. He went to sleep one night and didn't wake up. He was glad he didn't go out in a grad way. Thought he did always wonder what dying during sex would be like.


	9. Audrey Cornwall Smith Weasley

Audrey Cornwall Smith Weasley – Muggleborn – Daughter of Jackson Cornwall Smith and Tory Jane Miller Smith – Slytherin – Personal Secretary to Percy Weasley – Wife of Percy Weasley – Mother of Molly Cornwall – Lucy Jane

1. She never thought she's be a witch. When she was little she thought all that stuff was silly. When she got her letter and a visit from a real with it all clicked in her head. It was like 11 years of strange stuff fit for the first time.

2. She had a lot of friends when she was in elementary school. It was strange not to have them with her at Hogwarts, she wasn't the most popular there. She was just like every other Muggleborn that was there, taking everything in. It was the first time she can remember feeling like she was not queen of the world.

3. She was a Muggleborn in Slytherin. Only two had been placed there in the last 50 years. It was a perfect fit for her in a lot of ways. She learned to keep her blood a secret, her parents and her Muggle friends hidden in her mind. No one knew she was Muggleborn until after she was out.

4. She didn't want to take sides in the war publicly. Thought it was clear to her that she needed the Death Eaters to lose to be able to live. She didn't fight in the war, she took her parents to the states for a year, told them she wanted to spend time with them. When they died on the trip during a car crash it nearly killed her.

5. She was younger than Percy, two years younger. She remembered him as Head Boy, how smart and handsome he was when she started working for him at the Ministry. She quickly started a relationship with him and found he was better than her dreams of him.

6. She was shorter than Percy by a full foot. Something she hated deeply. She wore heels whenever she was with him, a lot of time in the house. Both her girls were taller than her at 12. She didn't much care for that either.

7. The war was hard on her and Percy's relationship. They didn't see each other for 13 months because she was gone and when they came back together they had so much baggage. It was by the skin of their teeth they didn't kill each other from their rage and pain.

8. Her girls were her world. She named them both for their grandmothers. Percy was a wonderful father and she loved to watch him with the girls when they were little. He was so different from the man he became after the war. It was magic.

9. She loved having parents again in Molly and Arthur. They become her family so quickly she was amazed. Molly was a lot like her own mother and it did sadden her they never met. Arthur and her father would have spent hours taking over magical and non magical things.

10. She died at the age of 197, skydiving.


	10. Fredrick Gideon Weasley

Fredrick Gideon Weasley – Pureblood – Son of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Brother of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Mason Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Gryffindor – Quidditch Beater – Member of the DA – Member of the Order of the Phoenix – ½ owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

1. He was born just moments before his brother. He cried loudly until he was back next to his twin again. Even just being apart for a half hour was too much for him.

2. He was the more outgoing of the twins. George was the thinker and did a lot of the ideas for the prank while he put them into place. It was a perfect partnership.

3. When he turned seven he got Dragonpox and he had to be alone for a whole two weeks with only his mother come in and out to give him potions or food. It was the worst memory of his life. Being without his twin hurt too much even them. He always vowed he'd never let them be apart again.

4. He knew he and George could have gotten better grade but they always knew they wanted to open a joke shop. What did knowing how to turn a rat into a cup have to do with fake Crup poop?

5. He fell in love once. She was the girl he wanted to be with, wanting to always have in his life. He was too scared to ask her out, something that never happened. The night before the final battle he went to her flat, kissed her deeply and told her everything. He and Katie made love all night long.

6. He knew that he would fight in the final battle. But the moment he got to Hogwarts he had a bad feeling. He knew something was going to go wrong.

7. He wrote each of his siblings, Katie, and his parents a letter before the final battle, thanking them, telling them he loved them, telling them to life for him.

8. His lasts words were mischief managed.

9. He waited 100 years for Katie to come to him. She died younger than most witches, her nasty habit of not running on the light to go down the stairs caught up with her.

10. Fred watched as his twin appeared in front of him. He walked over and hugged him tightly, tears in both men's eyes. "Welcome home little brother." He whispered softly. "I missed the sound of your laugh."


	11. George Fabian Weasley

George Fabian Weasley – Pureblood – Son of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Brother of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Mason Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredric Gideon Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Gryffindor – Quidditch Beater– Member of the DA – Member of the Order of the Phoenix – ½ owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – Husband of Angelina Johnson Weasley – Father of Fred Forge Weasley – Roxanne Johnson Weasley

1. The first memory he had are of he and Fred sneaking to the kitchen in the Burrow to get cookies after midnight. They couldn't have been more than three or four at the time. They got caught by their father but he gave them a cookie anyway.

2. He loved having a twin; it was the coolest thing in the world to him. But he, more so than Fred wanted a little alone time a day. He normally got up a half hour earlier than his twin so he could have it without hurting his brother's feelings.

3. His first friend at Hogwarts was Angelina. He really liked that she was a tom boy and didn't mind getting dirty or pulling a prank. He didn't mind she dated Fred a little bit. They shared everything.

4. When they plotted their beg exit he was worried what his mother would say. He worried about it a little more than Fred did. He didn't want to break her heart like Percy was.

5. He was happy when they were putting the shop together. It was the coolest thing he'd ever been a part of. He just wished his mother didn't cry or yell everything they saw her.

6. His heart was ripped out when his twin died. Fred was like his arm or leg, a part of him. It hurt so much more that he died from a wall falling and not in the heat of battle. But he went with a smile on his face.

7. Marrying Angelina gave him back most of himself after the war took a lot of it. He was happy again and laughed more. He was grateful she could help him to get the shop back together. Ron and Percy did a lot of work on it two.

8. He loved being a father. His kids were his pride and joy. Freddy was a lot like Angelina with his dryer sense of humor and his dark skin. Rox was more like he was in humor and skin tone.

9. His last words were mischief managed.

10. The moment he was on the other side and hugged his brother he felt 99% healed. He was 100% when Angelina walked over and made it a group hug.


	12. Angelina Johnson Weasley

Angelina Johnson Weasley – ½ Blood – Daughter of Conner Jet Johnson and Susan Tammy Jones Johnson – Gryffindor – Quidditch Captain and Seeker – Member of the DA – Member of the Order of the Phoenix – Quidditch Player – Wife of George Fabian Weasley – Mother of Fred Forge Weasley – Roxanne Johnson Weasley

1. Her father was a Pureblood and her mother was a half blood. They never talked about blood or skin color to her. She was as good as anyone and they told her that. She always was grateful for their support.

2. She could always control her magic a little better than kids her age. She was good at it without really trying. The same with flying. She just had a talent for making a broom move.

3. She doesn't have a middle name. Her parents couldn't agree on one.

4. She has a dog growing up, Buddy. He was huge and fluffy. She use to go for runs with him down a long path behind her house. It was the time she would relax and unwind. Some of the best ideas of her life came running with Buddy.

5. She could always tell Fred from George. It was little things like how they held their quills or the way they laughed. She knew she liked Fred and George in different ways but until she dated Fred she didn't know she wanted George.

6. She hated Fred for a long time for dying and leaving George without his twin. It took her a long time to forgive him.

7. Her life with George was one she wouldn't take back. They had a lovely home and great kids. She played pro Quidditch and he had the shop. It was worth the pain in his eyes a few dates a year or the nights and holding each other and crying.

8. Fred and Roxanne were both unplanned. Clearly her husband does not know a proper charm to prevent kids. That's why at 27 she made him do to the healers to get snipped. She was not seeing two blue lines again.

9. She died a week before George did. They were both in St. Mungo's sick with Dragonpox, they got them from one of their great grandkids. She just gave in first.

10. Watching Fred and George hug each other in Forever was the most amazing moment ever in her option. It was like watching two halves of someone come back together.


	13. Ronald Bilius Weasley

Ronald Bilius Weasley – Pureblood – Son of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Brother of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Mason Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley –Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Gryffindor – Quidditch Keeper – Member of the DA – Deputy Head of the Auror Department – Husband of Hermione Jean Granger Weasley – Father of Rose Granger Weasley – Hugo Ronald Weasley

1. He hated being the youngest boy. For a long time he felt like he could have not been born and no one would have cared. He was talking to himself when his dad heard and they had a long talk about it. He felt a lot better when he knew that he was the most like his father.

2. Ginny and he were always the closest. Ginny was a royal pain in the arse but he loved her a lot and they were really friends. The fact she fought with him more than a few times bounded them deeply.

3. Hermione was the person who drove him. He couldn't let her be right. He couldn't let her just tell him he was being lazy. Because of her he learned charms for an exam that saved his life.

4. He always knew that being friends with Harry would get him close to being if not killed. But when push came to shove he would always be there for Harry. He never thought he would walk away ever for the short time he did.

5. He worked day and night trying to find Hermione and Harry after he left. When he got back to them and saved Harry, seeing the horrible images didn't help. But Hermione did something that gave him hope. She hit him and yelled at him, that meant she still cared and hadn't give up on him. It meant he could still have her.

6. His wedding was small, even by non Weasley standers, 7 people including the minister. He and Hermione too their parents, Ginny and Harry to Ireland for the weekend and got married on a hill overlooking the water. It was perfect.

7. He and Hermione drew the floor plans for their home, land that connected to Ginny and Harry's. They wanted it to be perfect for them. Hidden room for reading, a dueling room, a man room for Ron, a large kitchen, a larger master suit, kids rooms. It had everything. It was theirs.

8. Not being able to have children the normal way hurt his pride deeply. He hated the fact that he couldn't just made love to Hermione, that once a week he had to get tested and they couldn't make love three weeks out of the month for a three year stretch. But Rose and Hugo were worth it.

9. When Harry left the Department he became the head. He reported directly to his wife now. The feeling of being so high up in the Ministry after what it did his 6th and 7th years made him laugh when he thought about it.

10. He lasted a month after Hermione passed. He got all his affairs in order before he just went to sleep and woke up with Hermione's arms around him. He missed his kids but he needed her more.


	14. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger Weasley – Muggleborn – John Kevin Granger and Jean Kara Kent Granger – Gryffindor – Member of the DA – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Wife of Ronald Bilius Weasley – Mother of Rose Granger Weasley – Hugo Ronald Weasley

1. She knew she wasn't normal from a very early age. Too many odd things happened when she was around. Too many times her parents fought over those things.

2. She wanted a sibling very badly. She hated having no one to play with at home. Her parents sat her down and told her that her mother couldn't have anymore. But she got 10 when she married Ron so she thinks it was a fair trade off.

3. When she found out she was a witch she wanted to learn every fact she could so she wouldn't be behind. She was so worried people in the wizarding world would think she was stupid that she went too far.

4. She always knew Ron was the one. Maybe that's why she fought him so much. Because she didn't want to grow up, she wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever where it was safe. Where she didn't have to worry about being an adult.

5. She tried to tell her parents everything. They took it surprisingly well most of the time. A few times they didn't but they knew she was a part of this if they liked it or not. She was thankful for that.

6. The war was something she never talked about without Ron next to her for the rest of her life. She did tell her parents everything thought. She had to. They did too much for her, gave up too much.

7. When the war was over and all was said she couldn't believe how happy she was. She had Ron, she had a job she loved, she had a home she helped design. She couldn't believe when she didn't get nightmares anymore or when she felt the pain in her shoulders go away that had been there all during the hunt. It was like a cosmic reward.

8. Rose and Hugo were something that took a long time to get. Ron had a very low sperm count, something they didn't expect. The healers had to get samples from Ron every month until they found a sample big enough to use to make a potion for Hermione.

9. She never expected to be Mistress of Magic. It was a job she loved and one she used to get a lot of great reforms passed. She held the office for 25 years and it was 25 of the best years of her life.

10. The end came quickly and she was grateful for that. Ron held her as she left the world, Rose, Hugo, their spouses, Harry and Ginny and all the kids were with her as well.


	15. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter

Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Pureblood – Daughter of Arthur Saoirse Weasley and Molly Gwendolyn Prewett Weasley – Sister of William Arthur Weasley – Charles Mason Weasley – Percy Ignatius Weasley – Fredrick Gideon Weasley – George Fabian Weasley – Ronald Bilius Weasley – Gryffindor – Quidditch Caption and Chaser – Member of the DA – Quidditch Player and Quidditch Writer – Wife of Harry James Potter – Mother of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna

1. She liked being raised with a bunch of boys. She was such a tom boy by nature having 6 sisters would have driven her mad. Thought she wished her mother didn't want to dress her in pink all the time.

2. She loved to fly around Ron once she was able to fly without her mother killing her. She would tease him because she was better. But she stopped after she saw him stand up to the twins for her.

3. She wanted to go to Hogwarts to badly. Her parents took a lot of time out to make her feel better. She loved it more than she thought she was going to. They would go to ice cream places and for walks and flies. She almost hated that the year was over and her brothers were coming home.

4. Harry James Potter, her weakness. Like Kryptonite to Superman. No matter how much she made a fool of herself she couldn't stay away. When she finally got him after the war, for good at least at that point, she was ready and so was he.

5. The fact she got paid to play Quidditch and later write about it was something she would never understand. Getting paid to play Quidditch was the coolest thing ever.

6. James was not planned. He was so not planned Ginny didn't know she was carrying him until her 5th month. She had been training for Quidditch and was on something that suppressed her cycle and they told her it would keep her from conceiving. Clearly they had never tested it on a Weasley.

7. Albus and Lily both were planned. She loved James and never would take him back, but she wishes she could have delayed him for two years. She always feels guilty when she thinks of it like that. Until he fills her jet tub with frogs.

8. Her parents dying was hard on her. She wasn't ready for it even if she was well into her 90's. They were a big part of her life for all her life. She really thought they would life forever. It hurt a little when they didn't.

9. Harry drying was worse. It was like being 15 and watching he leave all over again. She didn't eat or sleep of a week. She ended up dying from malnutrition, without even realizing it.

10. When she walked into the Pitch, her family that had all passed away standing there she felt more at peace and happier than she had been in a long time. Harry gave her a deep kiss and handed her a broom. Then they all played a game of Quidditch.


	16. Harry James Potter

Harry James Potter – ½ Blood – Son of James Harry Potter and Lily Evans – Gryffindor – Quidditch Captain and Seeker – Tri – Wizard Champion – Leader and Member of the DA – Head of the Auror Department – Husband of Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter – Father of James Sirius – Albus Severus – Lily Luna

1. His first memory is of being spanked for taking Dudley's stuffed bear to bed with him. He was having bed dreams and holding something helped. Dudley had at least 50 of them. He thought he was about 3.

2. He didn't want to tell Ginny about his life with his Aunt and Uncle. He didn't for a long time but he finally did. He felt better after he did, getting it off his chest. It felt good to be able to know she knew all his past.

3. Hermione was the sibling his parents never lived long enough to give him. She was the older sister than made sure his homework was done and he was alive at the end of the day. Ron was the best mate he was lucky enough of have. It worked perfect for them. When Hermione and Ron were talking.

4. First year thought 5 year he still felt very much like a child. He was learning and growing and trying to find his way. After Sirius died he became a man in a lot of ways. His childhood was over the moment that man went to join his parents.

5. He can remember the feeling of seeing his parents and Sirius on his way to his death. He wanted to break down in his mother's arms and have his father make it all better. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He did what he had to do to be able to give his life. He thought about the one person he could die for without question. Ginny.

6. Being an Auror was the coolest job to him. He got to put away people that wanted to hurt his family. He got to go on missions like in the movies Dudley use to watch. He got to be his little girl's hero.

7. When he left his job he turned it over to Ron, knowing it was in good hands. He wanted to travel with Ginny. They went all over the world, seeing things they had dreamed of. He was glad he had enough money to be able to show Ginny just what she meant to him.

8. He knew the hardest thing to think back on in his life was the face that the woman he hated for so long was how she was because of something that happened in her childhood. If she had been a witch too, if she had accept not going to Hogwarts better, if she had wanted a living link To Lily. One if in his favor and he knew his life would have been a lot different.

9. About a year before his death he went to see his two sons and daughter. He told them a lot of things he kept from the over the years about the war and his childhood. He thought they of all people deserved to know about it. They went to his parents and his aunt's grave after. Ginny joining them for dinner after.

10. It hurt not being in heaven with Ginny. But she was there quick enough and when he had her again all the pain he had ever felt went away. She was his forever.


End file.
